The present invention relates to a technology for improving operation convenience of an apparatus while maintaining accuracy of gas component analysis results at the time of using gas component separation and analysis equipment for quantitatively analyzing gas components of a gas sample stored in a sample bag.
In general, a gas chromatograph and a high-pressure gas cylinder in which a standard gas is stored are used in chemical analysis laboratories of various environmental fields (an atmospheric environment, an energy environment, an industrial environment, an agricultural environment, a waste environment, and a medical environment), in order to quantitatively analyze components of a gas sample. In this case, in order to accurately analyze mole fractions of the gas components of the gas sample, a process of introducing the gas sample stored in the sample bag and a high-pressure gas (standard gas) for comparative analysis with the gas sample into the gas chromatograph one by one and introducing another gas sample and the standard gas in the gas chromatograph when the analysis is completed after introduction should be repetitively performed. At this time, since a pressure of the gases introduced into the gas chromatograph during a process of alternately analyzing the gas sample and the standard gas has a large influence on analysis accuracy of unknown mole fractions of the gas components stored in the sample bag, a technology capable of performing quantitative analysis while maintaining the same introduction pressure has been required.
As the related art, a technology of adjusting an introduction pressure at the time of introducing a gas sample or a standard gas in gas chromatograph has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1447499.
However, this technology still requires a skilled professional worker to operate an analysis apparatus such that this technology has the following problems in view of practical use. First, if the professional worker is replaced, proficiency is changed, reproducibility of analysis results may be significantly decreased, and thus quality of the analysis result may be deteriorated. Second, since the professional worker requires a lot of time in order to perform a simple repetitive work, productivity may be deteriorated.